Summer Camp
by NotTheJealousType
Summary: Quinn needed a summer job and ends up as a camp counselor. On the day of the mandatory training for new staff, Quinn is surprised to see Rachel Berry show up as well. Now she's stuck with Rachel for the next three weeks.  Faberry
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey there! This is my first Faberry fanfic and well… I'm kind of iffy about the whole thing. I guess we'll just have to see how it goes.

Summer Camp

Chapter One

Quinn needed a summer job.

With her father no longer in the picture, money was not quite as easy to come by in her house. While her mother was able to provide money to pay their bills and basic spending needs with her new job, there wasn't exactly much cash left for Quinn to buy new clothes for school or for any other activities, like going to the movies with friends.

Her Fabray pride would not let her be the only kid still wearing outfits from last year or be left out of activities because of a lack of funds. So she set out to find herself a summer job.

She tried to have a positive outlook on the whole having to work thing, like thinking of it as a way of showing just how responsible she had become.

It helped if she didn't think about the fact that Santana and Brittany would be spending their time tanning and lounging around a pool while she was trying to make some cash.

Finding an opening in Lima for the summer had been a difficult task. Chances are she wouldn't have found a job at all if it hadn't been for one of her mom's coworkers.

If Quinn remembered correctly, the coworkers name was Cheyenne, or maybe Cheryl. Regardless of what it was, she and her mother had been discussing what their children were doing for the summer. Judy had mentioned that Quinn was looking for a summer job and Cheyenne/Cheryl had immediately proceeded to tell Judy that the summer camp that her youngest daughter was attending was always short on counselors.

Judy was thrilled with the idea and thought it would be a wonderful opportunity for her daughter so she had asked for more information from her coworker, who gladly gave her the necessary info needed to contact the camp.

That night Quinn listened to her mother gush about how perfect the job was for her. Judy had researched everything about the job for her already. Three weeks as a camp counselor at an overnight camp where she would be fed, given an air-conditioned cabin to sleep in, and a group of girls approximately ages 7-9 to look after with another fellow counselor.

Quinn couldn't really see anything wrong with the job, except for maybe the fact that it was an hour or so away from Lima. Other than that the pay was pretty good and if she really thought about it, maybe putting a little bit of space between her and Lima for three weeks would be a good idea.

So she agreed with her mother and applied for the job. Within a week of applying she had had an interview over the phone and was almost immediately hired.

That was how she ended up at camp a day early for the mandatory day of training for all incoming counselors.

xXxXx

Quinn pulled her car up to the designated parking area for camp staff. She'd passed a rather large sign that had the camps name, 'Camp Deerlake' written in large letters across it. Quinn hadn't bothered to ask where the camp got its name. She hadn't seen any deer on the way over, but she figure it was just one of those generic camp things, squishing something outdoorsy with the word lake.

Deciding to leave her bags in the car till she knew where she would be hauling them, Quinn peeled herself off her hot car seat and followed the arrows that had been posted to show the new staff where to meet up.

A jumble of teenagers and twenty something year olds sat around a covered picnic area, scattered around several tables in small groups. It reminded her of the lunch tables at McKinley; already she could pick out cliques forming.

Quinn inhaled deeply. This was where she would make her first impression on the people she would be working with for the next three weeks.

On the drive over she had been mentally preparing herself for this, telling herself that nobody here knew her and that she could be whoever she wanted to be.

She didn't have to be the bitch that she often was and regretted being during the school year.

She wanted to be the 'nice girl' for once. Not just fake nice, but genuinely nice.

With that in mind, Quinn tried her best to put a friendly smile on her face as she approached her coworkers.

The smile was on her face for a total of five seconds before a very familiar voice called out to her.

"Quinn?" Quinn froze before she turned towards the voice, already knowing who she was about to make eye contact with, but still praying that it was her imagination.

"Berry…? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked, trying to mask the annoyed tone in her voice with surprise.

Rachel seemed to have either missed the miffed tone of Quinn's question or was so used to it that she didn't it acknowledge it at all. Instead she walked up to the blonde, offering her a trademark Rachel Berry smile.

"I'm working here as a camp counselor this summer and while I tend to disapprove of assuming, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you are here for the same reason as well." Quinn nodded when Rachel was done speaking, hoping that keeping her mouth closed would stop her from saying anything catty to the shorter girl.

Rachel Berry was probably the last person Quinn would want to be stuck working with all summer. Well okay, Rachel ranked higher than Jewfro, but the short teen still made her want bash her head against the nearest wall at times. Or in this case tree, Quinn couldn't see any buildings from where she was currently standing.

While her and Rachel had been on slightly better terms recently, that still didn't mean that she wanted to spend any extended amount of time around the diva. Especially not three weeks.

She didn't _hate _Rachel, but she wasn't exactly a fan either.

But… She had had that rather long conversation in the car inside her head earlier about not being a bitch and trying to be genuinely nice…

So when the brunette smiled at her hopefully, Quinn did her best to force a smile of her own.

xXxXx

The head counselor had called them to attention and was in the process of welcoming them to the camp and explaining several ground rules.

Throughout the speech Quinn kept glancing over towards Rachel, who was sitting at the same picnic table as her. Quinn was somewhat surprised that Rachel had followed her to a table and sat down next to her as if they were friends. She tried her best to tell herself that she didn't mind Rachel sitting next to her.

It wasn't long before it became apparent to Quinn that summer time Rachel Berry wasn't that much different from rest of the year Rachel Berry. Rachel raised her hand several times to question the head counselor and did not hesitate to ask the man to elaborate on certain rules.

All of Rachel's comments were pulling attention towards the table that she shared with Quinn. The blonde could feel the eyes of those around her on her and she silently sank into her seat, wishing that Rachel would have shut her mouth five minutes ago.

Even with all of her questions, the diva still seemed somewhat calm. Well… as calm as Rachel could be, especially compared to how she normally acted in glee club. On closer examination, Quinn could see that Rachel was fidgeting with pure excitement, her leg bouncing with the extra energy.

The head counselor, who Quinn now remembered had introduced himself as Joe, had finished up his speech and was now ready to take the new staff members on a tour of the camp so that they wouldn't get lost when they had to lead around their campers.

The mass of staff members were herded towards the mess hall to show where meals would take place, then to the lake, activity centers, infirmary, and finally the cabins.

During the tour, Quinn had tried to introduce herself to at least a few of the other counselors and had been somewhat successful. Rachel had wandered off to mingle with different people as well to Quinn's relief. She had already had her fill of Rachel Berry time.

Joe stopped the group in the middle of the circle that was formed by the surrounding cabins.

"Okay everybody, listen up! As you all already know, there will be two of you in each cabin along with ten campers. I've gone ahead and assigned you all to cabins. So go back and grab your stuff and check the bulletin board by the mess hall for your cabin assignment. Then I'd like everybody to meet back at 7 for dinner. Got it?" A collective "yeah" was heard from the staff and they began to head back towards the parking lots.

Quinn had tried to be sensible and only pack what she had deemed as necessary. Rachel apparently did not have the same mind set.

The shorter girl was weighed down with several different bags and pulling along one bag with wheels. Quinn sighed. She knew what the new nice Quinn should do, but she was rather tempted to fall back on old Quinn's habits and pretend that she never saw Rachel struggling with her bags at all.

Quinn shouldered her bag and sighed again.

"Hey Berry, let me help you." Quinn didn't even bother to ask, if she was going to attempt to be nice then she wasn't going to give Rachel a chance to turn down her help.

Rachel eyes widened and a look of surprise crossed her face, mixed with something else that made Quinn grimace internally with guilt once she realized it was suspicion.

"While I appreciate the offer, I am quite capable of carrying my own-"

"Look Berry, it's not like I'm going to throw your stuff in a lake. Just let me help you." Quinn gritted out after cutting of the diva. She tried her best to not sound too annoyed, she really did.

Rachel searched Quinn's face for a moment before finally nodding and handing the blonde one of her bags. Quinn accepted it and threw it over her other shoulder, somewhat proud of herself for not snapping at the shorter girl.

They walked in silence, or really Quinn was silent while Rachel babbled excitedly. Quinn reasoned with herself that ignoring Rachel's rambling and occasionally nodding as if she were paying attention was much nicer then telling her to shut up.

Several of the other counselors were already surrounding the bulletin board with cabin assignments tacked to it. Rachel looked about ready to burst with excitement.

"Isn't this exciting Quinn? It's just like looking for your name on a callback list!" Quinn found the metaphor to be a bit dramatic, but then again being dramatic was what the brunette was known for.

"Yeah, just like that…" Quinn mumbled back.

Quinn got a clear view of the list before Rachel could due to her height advantage. She scanned the list looking for her name and cabin assignment.

Her face paled.

**Cabin 6: **

**Quinn Fabray **

**Rachel Berry**

_You've got to be freaking kidding me._ Smashing her head against the nearest tree was starting to sound appealing again.

Rachel had finally worked her way through the crowd and was now trying to find her own name. A brief spark of shock appeared on her face, but then disappeared as she glanced over at Quinn. The blonde had a hand to her face and looked somewhat frustrated.

Rachel tried to fight the twinge of hurt that she felt when she heard Quinn sigh almost inaudible in annoyance.

Quinn shook her head slowly. She felt eyes on her and turned to find Rachel watching her. Quinn groaned mentally.

_Remember that you're trying to be nice now. Making a scene in the middle of a crowd would make you look like a bitch. Suck it up and be nice to her._

"Come on Berry, let's go unpack" Not waiting for an answer or looking back to see if Rachel was following her, Quinn headed for cabin 6.

xXxXx

Cabin 6 was in Quinn's opinion, nothing fancy. It contained six sets of bunk beds, one of which was towards the front of the cabin and was obviously meant for Rachel and herself. The other bunk beds were spread around the cabin along walls and in corners. At the back of the cabin was a bathroom that included a shower.

Both girls shrugged the bags off of their shoulders and stood silently, eyes taking in the space around them. It was quiet for a total of sixty seconds before Rachel could no longer take it. Not having anything in particular to say, Rachel went with the first thing that came to mind.

"I don't think I've mentioned this before, but I'm terribly afraid of heights and therefore I'm calling the bottom bunk." Quinn had zoned out for a second, but this caught her attention.

"I don't think so Berry, I move in my sleep and I don't want to die. I need the bottom bunk." Quinn argued at the diva.

"But Quinn, I have a phobia!" Rachel whined.

"And I could fall and die." Quinn deadpanned. If she thought about it a little, it was rather odd for them to be fighting over the bottom bunk. Most people would fight over the top bunk but then again, Rachel wasn't the most normal of people.

"But there are… more dust particles floating around the air towards the ceiling and those dust particles will collect in my throat and lungs and ruin my voice and then I might as well be dead!" Rachel was now entering what her fellow glee club members often referred to as 'full drama queen mode'.

"That's not even a thing, you made it up." Quinn stated, trying to keep herself in check. Rachel looked away from the ex-cheerio, embarrassed that she had been caught lying.

"Furthermore, if it was a real thing, then why should I have to be the one to lose my voice?" Some of the annoyance she was feeling seeped through into her words.

"You're right, it isn't a real thing and I wouldn't want you to lose your voice… but please Quinn?" Rachel's eyes held a mixture of apology and pleading.

_Be nice._ It was quickly becoming Quinn's mantra. She groaned mentally.

"Fine Berry, you can have the top bunk, but if I fall and crack my head open in the middle of the night, it's your fault." Rachel grinned from ear to ear and it made Quinn feel slightly better about caving in and letting the diva have her way. Only slightly.

"Thank you Quinn!" Rachel started to unpack her bags and Quinn watched her for a second before doing the same.

At dinner Quinn sat at the first open table she found. Back at McKinley she was used to people flocking to whatever table she was at. Rachel had wandered off to go sit by some other counselors that Quinn had seen her talking to earlier.

Quinn was glad for the break from the shorter girl; it was much easier to be nice without her around. Rachel just had a way of unintentionally pushing her buttons until the blonde felt like she was going to break the nearest inanimate object out of sheer annoyance.

It was five minutes into dinner and Quinn was still sitting alone. It wasn't exactly an ego boost…

"Hey, your name's Quinn, right?" Quinn looked up from half-heartedly stabbing her dinner; standing on the other side of the table was a girl that she faintly remembered introducing herself to earlier.

_What was her name again? It started with an 'Am'… Amy? Amber? _

"Amanda, right?" Quinn took a shot in the dark, praying that she was right.

"Yeah, that's me. So is it cool if I sit with you?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"Please do" Quinn answered almost immediately. Amanda bobbed her head in thanks and sat herself down across from Quinn.

The ex-cheerio examined the girl across from her as nonchalantly as she could. Amanda looked to be possibly a few years older than Quinn, with medium length light brown hair and a pretty face.

"So where ya from?" Quinn blinked a few times, she had momentarily zoned.

"Lima, you?"

"I'm from the Columbus area." A brief pause then she followed up with another question. "So that Rachel chick, the one that talks a lot, you two know each other or something?" Amanda stabbed her fork into a slice of potato and promptly popped it into her mouth.

Quinn's eyes narrowed. Ten seconds in and the conversation had turned to focus on Rachel. Another blow to her ego.

"We go to the same school." Quinn answered curtly. If she looked past Amanda she could see Rachel smiling and talking to a few other teenagers at her table.

"Is she currently dating anyone?" Quinn gave the older girl an odd look. As far as she knew, Rachel had rejected Finn after their kiss at nationals. Last she heard there wasn't anything really going on with Rachel and that sleaze ball St. James either. If the brunette wasn't dating Finn or Jessie, then there wasn't much chance that she was dating at all.

"Not currently, no. Why do you ask?" Quinn watched as Amanda seemed to mull over an answer for a few seconds while chewing.

"Just wondering. She seems like an interesting person." Quinn nodded, it was an acceptable answer. Interesting was a fitting description of the diva. As was over-dramatic and short.

"And she's cute." Quinn choked on her food. That was not acceptable.

"Excuse me…?" Quinn coughed out, trying to clear her throat.

"I said she's cute. You don't think so?" Amanda turned to look at Rachel and Quinn could not remember a point in her life where her eyes were wider than they currently were now.

"N-no, I'm not-" Quinn stuttered before being interrupted.

"Gay?" Amanda finished for her. Quinn could only nod furiously in response.

"Neither am I, but that doesn't mean I'm not up for some fun." She smirked at Quinn and the blonde's jaw dropped.

_Is this chick for real?_

"Rachel's not like that." Quinn stated, still trying to recover from shock.

"We'll see about that." And with that, Amanda winked then picked up her meal, making her way to sit at Rachel's table.

Quinn could only sit there stunned.

xXxXx

After dinner the counselors had played a few team building games. It wasn't Quinn's style, but she couldn't say that she hated the experience. Every time she glanced at Rachel, she could tell that the girl was having a wonderful time. Rachel did live for this kind of social interaction.

Two hours later the games had come to an end and Joe called them all into a huddle for a quick talk about preparing for their campers to arrive the next day, all of the counselors had been sent back to their cabins with instructions to get a good night's sleep.

Quinn arrived back first and took the opportunity to change into her sleepwear. She was ready for bed by the time that Rachel finally returned, a large smile etched onto her lips.

"Hello Quinn! What an excellent evening, don't you agree? Though I must say that they are quite lacking in the way of vegan dishes, but I found enough food to survive. Other than that, it was a fantastic night!" Rachel ranted before beaming at the blonde.

"Such nice people too! I've already become acquainted with several people, all of which seem to be rather nice." Rachel continued to babble on as she picked out some clothes to change into, grabbed shampoo and conditioner and practically danced towards the shower.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower before going to bed. We've got to get up early tomorrow to meet the new campers!" Rachel squealed excitedly, before shutting the door and ending their rather one-sided conversation.

Within seconds of the water turning on, Quinn could hear Rachel belting out something unfamiliar, but definitely Broadway-ish. Not surprising in the least bit. It would have surprised Quinn if the shorter girl hadn't started singing in the shower.

Quinn climbed up the small ladder to her top bunk. She pushed her back as close to the wall as possible in an effort to stop herself from rolling over the edge in her sleep. Making herself comfortable, she now had the chance to think.

She'd gotten herself a job. That was good.

She was stuck with Rachel Berry for three weeks. Annoying, but she would survive.

Some random girl had come up to her to ask about Rachel before revealing her true intentions of wanting to have some 'fun' with the singer. That was an odd situation… Quinn would have to come back to that thought. Was she supposed to warn Rachel about that kind of thing? Was that even something to warn her about or was she supposed to let the diva deal with the whole situation by herself. Maybe Rachel _was _into that sort of thing and warning her would offend her.

_Do I even care enough to warn her? _Quinn thought as her eyes began to slide closed.

_Yes, but why?_

_Because you promised to try to be nicer and being nicer includes telling Berry that that some girl basically flat out told you that she's going to try to get into her pants. _

_Oh… I guess I'd want her to do the same for me. I'll tell her tomorrow or whatever. _Quinn's thoughts were getting a bit hazy.

With one final yawn, Quinn could only focus on the singing she could hear coming from the bathroom before she fell asleep.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review to tell me what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow… just… wow… Over 60 alerts within the first two days… Thank you so much for showing so much interest in this story! Especially to all of those of you who reviewed to tell me what you thought of the first chapter. It was a real confidence boost and it helped push me to get working on the next chapter.

Summer Camp

Chapter Two

The first official day of camp had been… hectic in Quinn's opinion. Starting with the unwanted wakeup call that is Rachel Berry.

Quinn had been minding her own business in her state of REM sleep when an alarm had sounded below her. Annoyed and confused, Quinn reached out to hit the snooze button, but was met only with air. Cracking open an eye, her hazy vision found nothing but a six foot drop.

This woke Quinn up instantly.

She was on the very edge of her bunk and the tiny two inch high barrier that was the side of the bunk bed, would not have been enough to stop her from falling to her possible death, had she accidently rolled over.

Quinn had shot back so quickly towards the opposite side of the bed that she knocked her head against the wall with a loud thump. Quinn swore and tenderly rubbed the back of her head.

"Quinn? Are you okay?" Rachel asked, standing up on the edge of her bed so that she could see over the edge of Quinn's.

"M'fine. What time is it?" Quinn asked, annoyed.

"It's six."

"Right, it's six" Quinn repeated out loud. There was a short pause before the information sank in.

"Berry, why am I awake at six freaking AM?" Quinn mumbled as she attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for waking you up Quinn, but I always wake up at six. It gives me plenty of time to prepare for the day and while I usually take this time to exercise at home, I don't have the workout equipment that I require, so I-"

"Berry, shhhh." Quinn reached out and covered Rachel's mouth with her hand, effectively cutting off her early morning rant. It wasn't something Quinn would normally do, but dammit she was tired.

"Quinn!" Rachel protested with a muffled squeak. The blonde could feel Rachel's lips move against her lips. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but her tired mind was still able to register the fact that that meant it was important for her to remove her hand from Rachel's face. Now.

"No Berry, it's quiet time. Wake me up at eight. Until then, shush." Quinn moved back to her original sleeping position by the wall.

"But, Quinn-"

"Shhhhhh." She heard Rachel huff out an annoyed sigh and stomp her foot before she slipped back to sleep.

xXxXx

Rachel had promptly woken Quinn up at eight. The sleepy blonde had protested at first, but when Rachel had mentioned breakfast, Quinn had managed to slide herself off the edge of her bunk before heading to the shower.

The shower helped Quinn's awareness of her surroundings increase exponentially. By the time she was dressed and heading out the door with Rachel beside her, she was almost fully functional. Now she just needed food. Preferably bacon.

"Our campers get here at eleven, Quinn! I can't wait!" Rachel looked like she was going to burst from excitement. To Quinn, all of the energy that the shorter girl currently possessed was disturbing. Normal teenagers were not morning people. Apparently Rachel hadn't gotten the memo.

Once they entered the mess hall, a few people that Quinn remembered seeing eating with Rachel at dinner, waved her over. Amanda was among the small group.

Rachel skipped over to her new found friends, leaving Quinn behind to go get herself some breakfast. The ex-cheerleader gave Amanda a weary glance before heading towards the line for food.

After filling up her plate with mostly bacon, Quinn was flagged down by Rachel who called her over to sit by her. Quinn reluctantly set her plate down on the table, taking a seat across from the singer. Rachel promptly began to introduce the other counselors around the table in turn. Quinn tried her best to smile politely at each of them until Rachel got to Amanda.

"And this is Amanda-"

"We've met." Quinn deadpans, her face morphing from neutral to a glare. Amanda just smiles and winks back at Quinn in response.

"Really? When?" Rachel asks, looking from one girl to the other.

"Quinnie here and I just had a little chat yesterday, introduced ourselves and whatnot." Amanda supplies with a smirk. Quinn flushes a little with rage at the pet name. Rachel glances again between the two a little confused, but lets it go and launches into an excited ramble about the soon to arrive campers.

Quinn tunes her out in favor of glaring daggers at Amanda. The girl on the receiving end of the deadly looks remains unfazed, which only pisses off Quinn further.

Before long Quinn is silently seething. Nobody takes the "Fabray Glare" lightly. Nobody. Her hand clenches tightly around her fork as she stabs her breakfast.

_Calm down Fabray! Just because the bitch is almost as cocky as Puck doesn't mean you need to lose your cool. Get it together for now, you can't let her have the satisfaction of getting under your skin. _

_Or into Berry's pants… Eww… Forget stopping her for Berry's sake, I'm stopping the bitch because just because I feel like it._

With quite a bit of effort, the blonde smoothed out her features. Face now emotionless, Quinn continued to eat her breakfast silently, eyes never leaving Amanda.

xXxXx

It was almost eleven and the campers were due to start showing up any minute. Quinn hoped that someone would walk through the doors of their cabin soon before Rachel died from the anticipation. The shorter girl was pacing up and down the small space and it was seriously starting to irritate Quinn.

"Berry, cut that out. You'll wear a path into the floor and they'll dock our pay." Rachel slowed to a stop and huffed in exasperation.

"I'm sorry, but Quinn they'll be here any moment! How are you not excited as well?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I am excited." Quinn answered calmly. It wasn't a lie, she really was excited. She was just able to contain herself better than the shorter girl.

Quinn had always adored little kids, but she just hadn't been ready for Beth and she truly believed that it was best for the both of them, especially Beth, for her to be put up for adoption. That didn't mean she was over the whole situation, even if it was in Beth's and her own best interest. It didn't stop her from mourning the chance at being a mother that she had willingly given up.

She was trying to cope, hoping that eventually the pain would disappear after time.

Her main reservation about the job before she had accepted it had been the possibility of dragging up the hurt that was still fresh by being surrounded by little kids, trying not to think of her daughter.

The pain that flashed across Quinn's face did not go unseen by Rachel and she was about to ask if the blonde was okay, but at that moment their first camper wandered into the cabin, parents trailing behind with luggage. Both teens plastered on smiles and moved to greet the camper.

"Hello there! I'm Rachel and this is Quinn, what's your name?" Rachel asked as Quinn helped the child's parents place the bags down near the closest bunk bed.

"I'm Katie…" The little girl muttered shyly. Rachel's smile widened at the bashful little camper. It was just too adorable.

"Well Katie, why don't we get you settled in?" Katie nodded slowly and followed Rachel over to where her parents and Quinn were setting up bed sheets and unpacking bags.

xXxXx

All of the other campers had wandered into the cabin within the next hour. Rachel and Quinn took turns greeting the kids and their parents, most of which were easy to deal with. There were however, a few exceptions.

One of which was a small light brown haired girl named Jamie, that Quinn had mentally dubbed as "mini-Rachel" due to her need for attention from basically anything breathing. The girl had walked in and immediately introduced herself to both Quinn and Rachel, not even giving the teens a chance to breathe before she had moved past them and was telling her parents where she wanted what near her bunk bed. It was obvious that the young girl knew what she wanted in life and was ready to take it.

Another exception had been a girl by the name of Nicole, who was a whole head taller than most of the other campers. Within minutes Quinn could tell that Nicole would be a handful. The young girl had demanded that she get the top bunk and had not been against threatening and insulting other's to get her way. She was just like a mini-Santana. The thought made Quinn cringe.

Once all of the campers had settled in and the parents had left Rachel had called them all together to gather around in a circle.

"Okay everyone, I'd like to officially welcome you all to cabin six! Quinn and I are very glad to meet all of you!" Quinn was content to let Rachel talk for the both of them for the moment while she scanned all of the excited little faces hanging on Rachel's every word.

"According to today's agenda we are supposed to go on a tour of the camp followed by a nature hike. Let's all put on the appropriate shoes for the hike and be ready to leave the cabin in the next five minutes, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Rachel." All of the girls replied excitedly as they rushed to find their shoes. Both teenagers watched as the campers scampered to get ready for their hike.

"Miss Rachel?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette. Rachel flushed slightly. It wasn't often that she heard the blonde say her first name.

"I think it's rather fitting. We're in charge and they're showing us respect by addressing us as such. Don't you agree, Miss Quinn?" Rachel replied, and Quinn stopped herself from mentioning the fact that most eight year olds didn't really have that strong of a grasp on the topic of respecting their elders like Rachel assumed they did. So instead she nodded at Rachel and her odd logic.

xXxXx

On the tour of the camp, Rachel stood at the front of the group while Quinn stayed back to make sure that none of their campers wandered off. Quinn was once again fine with letting Rachel talk. It was in fact one of the things the girl did best and if Quinn was being honest, she hadn't really paid too much attention when Joe had given them the tour earlier.

Rachel was spouting out historical facts at a mile a minute on each and every building, it made Quinn wonder if the shorter girl had taken notes earlier. Or if she was making it up as she went. Either way, the singer had all of the campers enthralled with her tales of how each building had come to be. Quinn even found herself paying more attention this time around, finding it hard to ignore the passion in Rachel's voice as she explained that the storage shed that they had just passed had once housed the great-great grandfather of the founder of the camp, who had had to wrestle a bear and several wolves daily just to survive.

_Okay, she's definitely making this up as she goes…_ Quinn scanned the faces of the girls to see if any of them found Rachel's story to be ridiculous, but all of them were watching their counselor with wide eyes, completely entranced in the false tale. Quinn shrugged and continued to half watch the kids and half listen to Rachel.

The tour was going pretty well and Quinn would even admit to enjoy it had she been asked, but then Amanda appeared from around the corner of the mess hall, followed by her own group of campers and her fellow counselor.

"Oh look! It's Rachel and Quinnie! I want all of you to say hello to the pretty brunette over there and the grumpy looking blonde!" Amanda said turning to her campers with a smirk. The group that Amanda was in charge of waived at the two teens shyly, a few of them mumbling a hello. A couple of the children eyed Quinn warily after hearing from their leader that she was '"grumpy".

Rachel blushed at the complement and Quinn had to hold back a snarl at being called "grumpy looking". Using children to flirt and insult her at the same time was a low blow, but at least now Quinn knew that Amanda didn't play fair. So from now on, neither would she.

Quinn would take the bitch down a peg. Or ten.

Without putting too much thought into her next action, Quinn walked up to Rachel and looped their arms together. She felt Rachel almost flinch away from her. It didn't exactly surprise Quinn based on their track record, but it still made her feel a bit guilty.

The guilt was quickly replaced by a smug sense of satisfaction as Quinn watched Amanda's jaw drop slightly. The older girl quickly recovered and sent a glare in Quinn's direction. The ex-cheerio smirked back in response before turning to the girl now attached to her arm.

"Let's go Rachel; we've got a tour to finish." Rachel nodded, confused and let Quinn lead her towards their next destination. It took the singer a minute to compose herself before she picked back up on where the tour had left off.

xXxXx

Quinn had pulled away from Rachel long before they reached the trails. The diva had given her weird looks the whole time that they had been connected by their arms and Quinn ignored every single look.

Quinn returned to her spot at the back of the group as they took their first steps out onto the trails. Two minutes into the hike and Rachel's explanation of why the trees in this area were as green as they were, both teens heard an argument breakout between two of the girls. Jamie and Nicole, or in Quinn's mind, Mini-Rachel and Mini-Santana, were fighting over who got to be at the front of the group. The little scuffle was quickly turning into shoving and Quinn rushed forward to intervene.

"Hey now, that's enough you two!" Quinn gently separated the girls before Nicole could get in one last shove. The teen knew that her safest bet at peace would be to put as much space between the two as possible. Just like with the real Santana and Rachel.

"Sant- err Nicole! Why don't you come stand at the back of the line with me? You can help me keep watch, it's a super important job and I need someone to help me with it." Quinn's words apparently did the trick and Nicole nodded before marching towards the back of the group, standing straighter now that she had a job to do. Rachel and Quinn both let out a relieved sigh before continuing on the hike.

Before long the inhabitants of cabin six had reached a creek about six feet wide. Stepping stones had been placed in the middle of the water for campers to cross over.

"Alright everyone, let's be careful crossing over the creek. I'll go first to make sure everyone gets across safely." Rachel gracefully hopped from one stepping stone to the next and was on the other side in an instant.

Watching to make sure that none of the children fell into the water, Quinn was suddenly hit with a sense of déjà vu. Back during Cheerio's survival week, or hell week, Quinn remembered the long hike they had taken and how at one point when crossing a river, there had been a snake in the water that had almost taken a bite out of Brittany. Thankfully, Santana had been there with a rather large stick to scare the reptile off.

Quinn's face paled.

"Berry, make sure you watch out for snakes." Quinn called to the brunette. Several of the campers squeaked at the mention of the slimy reptiles and Rachel shot Quinn a disapproving look.

"Quinn, these paths receive a lot of foot traffic and I doubt that any snakes in the area would slither within half a mile of here. There is really no need to scare the girls." Rachel responded, clearly irritated with the blonde.

"Whatever Berry, I wasn't trying to scare anyone; I was just trying to keep us all safe." Quinn growled back. She wasn't exactly happy with the tone of voice that Rachel had taken up with her. Back at McKinley, the diva would have never gotten away with talking to her like that.

Rachel had just finished helping Nicole across the stepping stones and was now ready to give Quinn a piece of her mind. Hands on her hips, Rachel squared up and gave Quinn a stern look.

"Well you did scare them and now we'll have to deal with the fact that they're probably all paranoid of snakes now." The rant continued and Quinn zoned out. She was so used to not paying attention once the shorter girl started one of her long winded spiels that it had become a habit. Quinn placed her focus in crossing the stepping stones instead.

She was halfway across the creek, when something caught her attention by Rachel's feet. Her eyes widened and she froze. Right behind Rachel was a multicolored snake, slowly slithering closer and closer to Rachel's left leg.

_Shit! Aren't snakes that color supposed to be super poisonous? Is it red and yellow together that's bad or red and black? How did that rhyme go? You should know this, Fabray! You were a freaking girl scout when you were little!_

"Berry!" Quinn yelled out, interrupting Rachel.

"Quinn Fabray, interrupting people while they are speaking is just plain rude and furthermore-"

"Berry, there's a freaking snake by your leg!" Quinn interrupted again, equally terrified and annoyed. Why couldn't the loudmouthed brunette just listen to her for once?

"Seriously, Quinn? What kind of fool do you take me fo-" At that moment, the snake decided to make its presence known. It wrapped itself slowly around Rachel's foot, the feeling of scales against her skin halting any further words. Rachel screeched in terror and launched herself forward, directly into Quinn, knocking them both into the water.

Quinn landed with a thump and a splash, her clothes instantly soaked through. Quinn looked down at the shorter girl who was now clutching her shirt tightly, burying her face in the crook of her neck and shaking. Rachel had landed on top of her and to Quinn's complete and utter annoyance, remained mainly dry.

"Is-is it gone?" Rachel asked, her lips trembling against Quinn's neck.

Quinn felt her eye twitch. She was seconds away from pushing Rachel off of her and into the creek as well. Throwing a quick glance to where she had last seen the snake, Quinn stood up, bringing Rachel up with her.

"It's gone. Now get off of me." Quinn barely resisted the urge to pry Rachel off of her. Slowly, the singer extracted herself from the taller girl and looked around her quickly. She couldn't see any snakes nearby, but she did see ten sets of worried eyes on her and Quinn.

"We're all right, everybody is fine." Rachel tried to soothe the camper's worries, wadding through the water until she was once again on dry land.

"Miss Rachel we were so scared!" Jamie cried out before clinging to her counselor's clothes. The other children quickly followed by example and soon Rachel was in the center of a giant group hug.

Quinn watched as Rachel was engulfed by the eight year old's hugs. Feeling cold from her soaked clothes and a bit like a reject for being left out, Quinn dragged her feet out of the water.

She would never admit it out loud, but the fact that the kids already obviously favored Rachel stung. Quite a bit.

_I'll make more of an effort to be likeable and not be the "grumpy looking" blonde… _Quinn thought to herself as she looked at her now ruined shoes.

"Quinn?" The former HBIC looked up at Rachel, who was now free from the group hug.

"What do you want, Berry?"

"I just wanted to apologize for chastising you when you were clearly in the right. And for pushing you into the creek as well." Rachel eyed Quinn's wet clothes regretfully. Quinn suddenly felt a tiny bit self-conscious about how her damp clothes clung to her body.

"It's fine. Just listen to me next time."

_Did I really just let Berry get away with practically shoving me into a creek? I guess being nice isn't too difficult…_

"I promise I will." Up until that point, Quinn had been able to keep eye contact with Rachel, but as the brunette said this, voice filled with sincerity, Quinn had to look away.

xXxXx

They had had to cut their hike short in favor of going back to the cabin so that Quinn could change into dry clothes. None of the girls seemed to mind leaving the trails early.

They had spent the remainder of the day playing name games and decorating the inside of their cabin. Quinn had tried her best during this time to be as approachable as possible and before long the campers seemed to have warmed up to her.

Dinner at the mess hall had gone better than Quinn had though it would, due to the fact that she had strategically placed herself where she could keep an eye on Amanda. A few times the two made eye contact, resulting in matching glares. Amanda kept her distance this time and the blonde was thankful for that.

She was too tired tonight to deal with bitches.

xXxXx

Bedtime had been a bit hectic at first. The eight year olds were still bursting with energy, jumping from one bunk to the other, nearly giving both of their counselors heart attacks. Several of the girls demanded that Quinn tell them a story before they would even consider closing their eyes. The ex-cheerio had claimed that she didn't know any bedtime stories, but had caved in when the girls had started chanting "pleeeeeease" over and over again. She ended up making up a story as she went, trying her best to spin a yarn that would appease the campers.

Half way through her tale, she could feel Rachel's eyes on her as well, and it made her skin itch slightly when she saw the look of admiration on the diva's face.

She wrapped up the story with the standard happily ever after and was thankful to see that most of her audience's eyes were drooping shut.

Rachel then took her place at the center of the cabin and began to sing softly. Quinn wasn't familiar with the words that she was hearing, but it was clearly a lullaby of some sort. She could feel her own eyes start to close and barely made it up the ladder to her bunk before she was out for the night.

AN: Hope that works for you guys. I don't like it when things happen too quickly so I'm going to try to pace the Faberryness. Thanks for reading and feel free to review. :P


End file.
